


Remembering to Breathe

by heeroluva



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox knew that something was off.</p><p>(Dark of the Moon spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie, and as typical, I bring post-movie fic. What is Will hadn't been there? Written for [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) for the prompt #298: Anonymous. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Lennox knew that something was off. He couldn’t put a name to it, but one instant he was in a meeting scrambling to keep the Sentinel Prime safe and the next he just knew. It was a sense of wrongness like nothing he’d ever experienced that had every instinct screaming at him that he should be somewhere, be doing something, but he had no idea what.

It didn’t register when the orders came that only nine Autobots were set to board the Xantium that everything was not as it should have been. It didn’t register as Will ran through the ruined city in a last ditch effort to destroy the pillars and save mankind from a fate that he was sure would be worse than death.

No, it wasn’t until it was all over and the Decepticons had been destroyed (hopefully for good this time), and they’d regrouped that the absence became apparent.

Will turned in a circle, searching for any sign of his friend. “Where’s Ironhide?” he questioned.

Optimus Prime’s attention was suddenly on him, the weight of it almost physical. But it was Sam that gave it away, Sam’s face that broke and twisted, telling him more than words could.

Ironhide was dead.

‘Hide. His best friend. And something more. Not his lover, but as close as the ’Bot could be. Lennox’ heart froze in his chest and his lungs seized. It wasn’t until black spots appeared before his eyes that he remembered he need to breathe that he needed to be strong and lead these men and bring some sort of order to this chaos. So he pushed it aside, locked it away, didn’t let himself think about it.

Until later. Until days later when he was finally alone. Then Will finally let himself breakdown and cry.


End file.
